DESCRIPTION [unreadable] Murray State University offers both a BS and MS degree in Occupational Safety and Health. Both programs are accredited by ASAC/ABET. The programs are located within the College of Health Sciences and Human Services. The BS offers options in (1) safety and (2) environmental; the MS offers options in (1) safety management, (2) industrial hygiene, and (3) environmental. Students who have not worked as a safety professional are required to spend time as a safety intern/co-op. The program has extensive internal support, and they are requesting funding primarily for traveling and oversight of the internships, improving interdisciplinary courses, faculty development, and support for students. [unreadable] [unreadable]